The Gum In The Game
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Booth and Brennan fight. And of course there is gum involved. Post-Santa In The Slush


"You arrogant…_man_!" Dr. Brennan screamed, running into Booth's office.

"What?" Booth asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't dead? How couldn't you tell me…?" Brennan asked, running into her partner's office. Everyone was suddenly interested in the very interesting people mad at each other, again. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan always won the unsatisfied attraction contest; they always had tension. It was cute. It was amazing. They just didn't see it. Yet. Caroline was right to make them hook up on Christmas. At least all of us Agents could tease Booth. God, it was always funny. He had explained the circumstances. That it was like kissing a sister. Bullshit. Want to know how I know they are both lying?

They started jumping each other in the only way they could professionally that whole damned week. They started to fight, a lot more usual. I had headaches because of the fighting. It was crazy. So of course we all listened to their arguments. It got everyone hot. Didn't they see how much we needed them to just fuck each other already? Didn't they notice all the unresolved cases because none of us could focus on anything except these very interesting and controlled partners?

"I put you on the list. Someone should have called you. I'm sorry you weren't." Booth explained, and he sounded surprised that she would come to his office so mad.

"You fucking asshole. Don't you think I deserve a call from you, personally? Really Booth, after everything we've been through…you just expected someone would call? Don't you care about me?" Dr. Brennan's voice was softer, less matter-of-fact, and I peeked up from my computer to see a very unpleased Booth staring back at her. It was heartbreaking how bad Dr. Brennan looked. She was heartbroken right?

"Bones…" He started, but Dr. Brennan stopped him raising her hand.

"Don't call me Bones!" Brennan screamed. Were there tears in her eyes? I mean, yeah, every one was broken up about Booth, but she looked crushed. Maybe I would win that bet. They loved each other. But Angela had so much money on them already, and if she was wrong, that poor woman, would have a lot of men coming to collect the kisses she would owe them by the end of the year- again. That was the bet, anyway. Besides Angela kept her word, and she did like flirting…Espicially ever since she and Jack broke up. I think she's trying to distract herself.

"Temperance, I'm sorry." I looked at Booth, shocked. He _never_ called her Temperance.

"You obviously don't care about me, Booth! I really don't want or need your charity."

"Bones, Stop it. Of course I care about you. I took a bullet for you!"

"Really? Do you expect me to care about that right now? It was a reflex Booth! Nothing more, nothing less. I would do the same for you."

"I do care about you. Why else would I save you from everything and anything? Why else would we not have any secrets from each other? Why else would I not hate you for how much better you are treated then me? Why would I risk my whole career on your innocence? Bones, I care."

"Why didn't you call me?" Dr. Brennan wasn't shouting anymore, so I found my legs walking to the copy machine close to Booth's office. Everyone was crowding near his office. Like I said before, we got hot.

"I thought you would call when they told you. I just thought you didn't want to talk." Booth explained, staring at his 'partner' with very concerned eyes.

"You died." She stated, her tears spilling over, he whipped them away softly and tenderly with his thumb.

"I'm right here, Bones." He said hugging her finally. This wasn't one of their normal 'guy hugs' though, I could see how hard he was holding her. The Dr's arms closed in around him, and she buried her face into his chest.

"I…I missed you." Wow. Not only was Dr. Brennan crying. I mean she never cried. Really. I guess Andy Lister, in her book, really is Agent Booth. Another bet won, yes.

"It's okay. I'll never leave you. I promise. No matter what, Bones. I promise."

"Don't you dare promise anything, Booth." She whispered. I don't know how I caught the next few bits of conversation. But I did. It was heart wrenching.

"Why not, Temperance?"

"Every one leaves."

"I'll break the curse."

"No…eventually you will get promoted or you'll really…die. Or you'll end up hating me…like everyone else." Brennan admitted.

"How could I ever hate you, Temperance? You really think I'm like every one else? I'm not going any where."

"But you didn't call me, Booth. No one told me you were still alive. No one cares how I feel. They think I'm cold..."

"You are not cold. You are the most caring, loving, amazing person I know, okay? Look I won't leave, ever. Never. I promise.0 "

"Why?"

"I…"

"Booth you don't have a reason to stay…so why are you still here with me? After all you know about me? Why are you still here?" Brennan sounded broken, tired, and inside out- open. Her eyes completely flipped her inside out. She wanted him. He wanted her. Kiss already!

"Because you don't deserve to be left again, and if I'm the only fucking person on the earth who wants you for _you_, then I won't ever leave."

"Professionally of course." Fuck her for saying it. We _all_ know she was lying, he knew it too. Thank God!

"No, Bones. It's not."

"You really want me?"

"I need you."

"I need you, too but professionally, and atta' boy kind of way, like you said, right?"

They didn't kiss. Brennan just looked confused, and Booth was probably thinking he shouldn't have said anything.

"No. Bones. I love you."

"Love is not real. It's scientific."

"And?"

"It doesn't last, and besides…we are partners in high risk"-

"Save that shit for every one else. I love you, Temperance."

"I don't believe in love. I don't believe in God. I don't want children. I'm socially awkward …why would you want _me_?"

"You challenge me. Bones, you deserve to be loved. I love it when you talk about sex like some kind of scientific experiment. I love it when the words 'I don't know what that means' come out of your mouth. I love it when you punch out jerks that think they can get away with murder. I love it when you fight with me. I love how you think plastic surgery is barbaric. I love how you don't care how much money I make. I love it when you talk to Parker. And Bones? I loved that Christmas kiss."

"That was brother to sister like kissing."

"I took your gum."

"I know." She smiled at him. I smiled. Booth smiled. Her smiles were contagious. Awe.

"Hey Bones? I'm chewing gum." Booth said, chomping his jaw to prove it.

"Oh, Really?" She whispered.

Then they kissed.

HAPPYILY EVER AFTER, FINALY.

"Great, now we can't blame them for our lack of working!" I joked, and made it back to my desk duty, when the clapping, and cheering, and all noises stopped.

Booth closed his blinds, in one swift movement, and then we heard the them fall on to the floor. Thump...

Oh, no, where's Angela? I should call her...


End file.
